(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses an external thermal conduction interface structure of electrical equipment (101) wherein a fluid jetting device (103) is utilized to jet a thermal conductive fluid (104) for exchanging heat with the external thermal conduction interface structure of electrical equipment (101) via the thermal energy of the jetted thermal conductive fluid (104), the heat exchange means includes the external thermal conduction interface structure of electrical equipment (101) having relative high temperature being cooled by a fluid having relative lower temperature, and the external thermal conduction interface structure of electrical equipment (101) having relative lower temperature being heated by a fluid having relative higher temperature;
According to the present invention, the fluid jetted by the fluid jetting device (103) includes the thermal conductive fluid (104) in a liquid state or in a particle liquid or mist or gaseous state, or the thermal conductive fluid (104) capable of converting into a gaseous state from a liquid state or converting into a liquid state from a gaseous state, and a fluid collecting basin (105) is installed for collecting the returned fluid which is jetted to the external thermal conduction interface structure of electrical equipment (101), so as to form a circulative operation of the thermal conductive fluid (104), and the thermal conductive fluid (104) and the fluid collecting basin (105) can be served as interfaces for performing temperature equalizing and regulating to the exterior;
The fluid jetting device (103) of the present invention injects the fluid through the fluid jetting device (103) in a small particle or fine mist state to the external thermal conduction interface structure of electrical equipment (101), such that the fluid in the small particle or fine mist state is enabled to be accelerated for being injected to the surface of the external thermal conduction interface structure of electrical equipment (101) thereby being diffused to films and evaporated, and forcing the gaseous fluid, which has already been evaporated, to be away from the surface of the external thermal conduction interface structure of electrical equipment (101); or a dry-expansion type evaporator, or a flooded type evaporator, or a spray type evaporator, or a falling type evaporator is installed to the external thermal conduction interface structure of electrical equipment (101), so as to constitute temperature equalization operating function of the external thermal conduction interface structure of electrical equipment (101).
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The temperature maintaining, cooling or heating for conventional electrical equipment often needs active temperature regulating devices for temperature maintaining, cooling or heating, the disadvantages thereof are higher installation cost and consuming greater energy in operation.